Loved You First
by Purregrina
Summary: Jeremy och Harry går i samma klass, men Harry vet inte att Jeremy existerar... Tills Harry märker att någon har varit inne i hans hus. Historien är mer fokuserad på Jeremy än själva bandet, så om DU letar efter One Direction fanfics: Look elsewhere!
1. Jag höll mig på min kant

Innehåller: Blod, självdestruktivitet, homosexualitet, stalking, sexuellt innehåll, lätt Larry.

Detta utspelar sig efter X-Factor och Harry har bestämt sig för att gå klart skolåret. Det kommer förekomma tidshopp i texten och det som är kursivt är Jeremys dikter till Harry. Linjerna markerar tidshopp.

* * *

"Jeremy, kan du berätta varför du är här?"  
De mörkbruna ögonen fokuserade på mannen med det stela, nästan trekantiga ansiktet. De tjocka glasögonen fick ögonen att se ut som något hos en insekt. En bönsyrsa kanske. Håret var grått, näst intill vitt och skäggstubb syntes över hakan. Handflatorna var pressade mot varandra som i bön. Kläderna såg ut att vara från en lumpbod någonstans. En smutsig vit skjorta och ett par olivfärgade byxor. Mannen såg på honom. Bordet var litet, fyrkantigt och färgen påminde om oboy. Taklampan hade ett stickande gult sken medan väggarna var mossgröna.  
"Jag är här för att jag är kär." sa han och lutade armbågarna mot bordet. Hakan vilade mot handflatorna på ett ledigt sätt. Ett snett leende fick skrattgroparna att synas tydligare.  
"Fel svar."  
"Säger man det till en patient?" sa han och tiltade huvudet lätt åt sidan. Det brunlockiga håret rörde sig lätt.  
"Det är inte din homosexualitet vi diskuterar."  
"Det blir alltså ingen chockterapi?" sa han i lugn samtalston. Hela situationen verkade inte beröra honom nämnvärt.  
"Kan du berätta lite om din skolgång?"  
"Mitt favoritämne."  
Mannen tog av sig glasögonen och putsade dem. Ögonen såg mycket mindre ut än tidigare. De var ljusare än himmelsblå och verkade nästan kyliga.  
"Det är bara att börja."  
"Hur långt tillbaka vill du att jag ska berätta?"  
"Börja från där du mötte Harry Styles."  
Han log brett och såg intensivt på mannen.  
"Mannen i mina drömmar."

* * *

_Det var alltid på avstånd jag beundrade dig_

_Du såg aldrig mig trots att vi var bänkgrannar i åtminstone två år _  
_Jag höll mig på min kant _  
_Du höll dig på din kant_

"Har du ett sudd jag kan låna?"  
Brunetten såg på honom med ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck. Försiktigt höll han för pappret och gav sedan suddet till den andre. Försiktigt tvinnade han sitt lockiga blonda hår för att sedan snegla på brunetten.

_Harry Styles bad om ett sudd_  
_Kan det bli början på någonting?_

"Vad skriver du förresten? Det ser inte ut som mattetal."  
"Ingenting." sa han hastigt och dolde texten med armarna.  
Harry såg på honom med rynkad panna innan han återgick till mattehäftet. Jeremy såg ner på sitt egna häfte där det var en mängd olika texter. Små hjärtan syntes på sina ställen. Han sneglade mot den andre och bytte sida för att sedan koncentrera sig på mattetalen. Efter tre tal blev det rast och alla samlade ihop sina saker. För Jeremy var det inte särskilt brådskande. Det brukade ändå bli kaos precis vid dörren och därför sölade han medvetet för att slippa det. Blicken gick till den ljusgröna skjortan han bar. Harrys skjorta men det verkade som om ingen hade märkt det. Försiktigt sniffade han på den för att sedan konstatera att den luktade som honom. Hur kunde ingen märka det?

* * *

"När började du stjäla Harry Styles kläder?"  
Frågan fick honom att se upp på mannen med det trekantiga ansiktet.  
"Det var faktiskt den gången. Jag var hela tiden nervös för att åka fast men ingen visste det. Inte ens Harry som satt en bänk bredvid mig."  
"Nu ville jag veta hur du mötte honom, varför berättar du om det här?"  
"Det var första gången han talade med mig, det är ett möte." sa han och stirrade på mannen framför sig. Det var inte längre ett leende. "Det var första gången han verkade se mig."  
"Varför tog du inte kontakt?"  
Den här frågan fick honom att skruva sig besvärat.  
"Jag vill inte svara på det."  
"Berätta vidare."

* * *

_Jag dyrkar upp din dörr_

_Stjäl din skjorta_  
_Trots det är jag luft för dig_  
_Vad ska jag göra?_

"Hej Jeremy, vad skriver du på?"  
Han slog igen boken och såg upp på en blondin med små bröst och ett tankrämsleende. Hennes ben var långa och gjorde henne nästan längst i sin klass. Hon satte sig bredvid honom med brickan lastad med diverse smårätter.  
"Hej Abbey...Nej, det är inget." sa han undvikande och slog igen skrivblocket.  
"Varför får jag aldrig veta vad som finns i ditt huvud?" sa hon och tog upp en inplastad macka.  
"Det är nog bättre att du inte vet."  
"Kom igen, vi har känt varandra sedan dagis. Jag vet till och med var du har födelsemärken."  
"För det där lät inte perverst." sa han och rynkade pannan för att sedan skala en klementin. Samtidigt kunde han inte låta bli att kasta ett öga mot Harrys håll.  
"Nu vet jag."  
"Va?" sa han överraskat och höll på att tappa frukten.  
"Du är kär i någon."  
Jeremy försökte att inte känna sig träffad av kommentaren men kinderna blev fruktansvärt heta.  
"Aha! Spill ut det! Vem är det?"  
"Ingen." sa han och försökte att inte snegla åt brunettens håll igen.  
Hennes blågröna ögon spärrades upp samtidigt som leendet sakta växte sig större.  
"Är det en kille?"  
"Varför tror du det?"  
"Det skulle förklara varför du inte vill prata om det och jag har märkt att du inte har tittat åt en enda tjej sedan vi varit kompisar."  
"Jag pussade faktiskt en tjej förut." försvarade han sig samtidigt som fingrarna darrade lite.  
"Det var mig och det var i dagis!" utbast hon lite väl högt.  
Det här var en anledning till att han inte gärna ville prata om privata saker i skolan. Abbey hade en tendens att höja rösten lite väl mycket. Han tog brickan, blocket och pennfodralet för att sedan gå iväg.

* * *

"Känns det jobbigt när någon försöker konfrontera dig?"

Han såg upp på mannen i glasögon och undrade hur många avbrott det skulle bli. Det kändes som om han tappade tråden.  
"Då gjorde det, det."  
"Varför känner du inte på det sättet nu?"  
"Jag bekände min kärlek." sa han i en säkrare ton.  
"Verkligen?"  
"Det var en vacker dikt."  
"Var det en dikt?"  
"Jag lade ner min själ i det." sa han mjukt och såg ner på sin handled som var bandagerad. "Jag blottade min själ för Harry."

* * *

_Jag har sett dig sova i den där trånga sängen_

_Ibland önskar jag att jag var din kudde  
Då kunde jag känna din lukt varje natt  
_  
Han såg på rakbladet och handleden som spydde ut röd vätska. Adrenalinet pumpade och han kände sig yr när en rännil färgade badkarskanten. Det droppade även ner på det tomma pappret.  
"Fan." sa han och såg skrämt på hur mycket som flödade. Rakbladet föll ner i badkaret medan han försökte hitta något som kunde stoppa blodflödet. Efter ett fumligt letande fann han bandage och såg till att det satt stadigt. Sedan satte han sig på golvet och tårarna bara rann.  
"Varför älskar du mig inte?"  
Frågan hade alltid gnagt i bakhuvudet men det var första gången han faktiskt sa det rakt ut. Blicken gick till handleden och med ett snyftande lade han den mot bröstkorgen. Den andra handen stödde den skadade handleden och huvudet sänktes.  
"Jag gör allt för dig." viskade han fram och började nästan hyperventilera, vilket inte alls förbättrade yrseln.

* * *

"Jag lade den i hans brevinkast samma morgon."

"Det var igår eller hur?"  
Han såg på honom och nickade långsamt. Varsamt tog han bort bandaget och visade honom ingraveringen.  
"Det är lite synd att jag inte kunde skicka min arm till honom."  
Mannen granskade handleden för att sedan betrakta Jeremy.  
"Hans namn."  
"Jag ville skriva Styles också..."  
"Men du kunde inte."  
"Jag ville inte dö."

* * *

_Vem ska jag nu titta på, på rasterna?_

_Det är sinnessjukt hur tomt det känns  
Det är bra att du följer din dröm  
Men vad ska jag göra?  
Jag är alltid den som bara ser på  
Jag har inga drömmar...  
_  
"Harry Styles, sanslöst. Är det inte han som går i din klass?" frågade Abbey och visade honom tidningen. Han såg vemodigt på tidningen för att sedan nicka svagt.  
"Hur är det?"  
Hennes röst var orolig.  
"Nej, ingenting." svarade han och pressade fram ett leende.  
Svaret verkade inte tillfredsställa henne.  
"Har det med din förälskelse att göra?"  
"På sätt och vis."  
"Du, berätta vad det handlar om. Den senaste tiden har du varit som en främmande person. Jag saknar min kompis."  
"Det...du har rätt, det är...en kille."  
"Jag är ett geni, nå, vad är problemet?"  
"Han...vet inte att jag finns."  
"Det var väl enkelt, gå och presentera dig." sa hon och slog till honom löst med sin näve.  
"Nej, jag kan inte." sa han plågat och började fingra med håret som nu var färgat brunt.  
"Du är hopplös..."  
"Mm."  
"När färgade du håret förresten?"  
"I helgen."  
"Du passar i det, jag hoppas inte folk kommer tro att du är Harry Styles bara."  
Han lyste upp en aning åt kommentaren men lyckligtvis skummade Abbey i tidningen och tycktes inte märka hur han uppskattade det.  
"Det tror jag inte, vi har ingenting gemensamt." sa han och drack ur colaflaskan.  
"Han är med i ett band och du skriver dikter, såpass långt ifrån varandra är ni inte."  
"Inte?"  
"Varför skriver du inte en dikt till den där killen?"

* * *

"Nu förvirrar du mig, var det här innan du ristade dig?" frågade mannen och putsade återigen glasögonen.

"Ja. Abbey skulle flippat ut om hon hade sett min handled." sa han sakligt.  
"Menar du att Abbey inspirerade dig till att skriva en dikt?"  
"Jag tror inte hon menade samma sak som jag vad gäller dikt men i princip ja."  
"Tror du att Harry verkligen såg dikten som en dikt?"  
Jeremy rynkade pannan och lät blicken granska bordsytan. Han såg upp igen.  
"Gjorde han inte det?"  
"Om någon gav dig ett blodigt papper, skulle du tolka det som en dikt?"

* * *

_Jag är här nu_

_I ditt rum  
Jag bär dina byxor  
Jag har legat i din säng och luktat som du  
Men jag finns väl inte  
_  
Harry var tillbaka i skolan. En paus från inspelningar och Jeremy fick tillbaka sitt ögongodis. Men det var någonting annorlunda med den nya popidolen. Det var svårt att snegla på Harry numera, det berodde inte på enbart på alla fans utan det faktum att popidolen verkade söka hans blick. Något som var ännu mer underligt var att det låg misstänksamhet i blicken.  
"Jag måste prata med dig."  
Det var ingenting direkt hotfullt i tonfallet men blicken avslöjade allvaret i det hela.  
"Okej." sa han svagt och allt verkade rusa runt i kroppen när Harry tog tag i hans handled för att sedan dra iväg honom till en folktom korridor.  
"Jag vill inte verka oförskämd men...varför försöker du se ut som mig?"  
Skrämt försökte han dra sig undan men Harry grep hårdare om handleden. Under andra omständigheter hade det här varit ett drömscenario. Ensam i en korridor med Harry Styles men nu anklagade samma kille honom för kopiering av utseende.  
"Jag..."  
"Jag tänker inte anmäla dig eller något, jag vill bara veta. Försöker du få publicering eller känner du dig bättre av det?"  
Han skakade på huvudet. Halsen stockade sig. Det var omöjligt att få ur sig något.  
"Oj, hur är det?" sa Harry bekymrat och försökte få ögonkontakt med honom.  
Jeremy märkte hur nära han var ansiktet. Försiktigt såg han in i den andres ögon innan deras läppar möttes.

* * *

"Var det verkligen sådär det gick till?" sa mannen en aning skeptiskt.  
Jeremy rodnade och gömde munnen bakom sin knutna hand. Långsamt skakade han på huvudet.  
"Jag kysste honom inte..."  
"Men du önskar det?"  
Rodnaden blev kraftigare.  
"Jeremy, du kan inte berätta saker som inte stämmer. Försök hålla dig till fakta istället."  
Generat såg han ner i bordet igen.  
"Jag kunde inte få ur mig ett ord och Harry lät mig gå."  
"Har du haft någon sexuell kontakt med någon överhuvudtaget?"  
"Inte med någon..."  
"Hur menar du?"  
Jeremy undvek att se på honom.

* * *

_Jag önskar att du hade kysst mig  
Istället ligger jag i din säng  
Tänker  
Fantiserar  
Tänk om du hade varit där_

Han gned sin hand över det tygklädda könet och andades ansträngt. Bilder, scenarion som aldrig skulle inträffa. Takten ökade stegvis medan han bet ihop för att inte låta. Sakta slöt han ögonen och drog in de välbekanta dofterna. Det hela var levande för honom. Handen stannade av när han kom. Skälvande låg han kvar i sängen och önskade att han fick stanna där för evigt.

* * *

"Jag förstår..." sa mannen och lutade sig bakåt i stolen.  
Jeremy svalde och verkade krympa i stolen. Hela ansiktet var flammigt.  
"Kan...kan jag få gå på toa?"  
"Vi kan ta en paus om du vill."  
"Tack..."


	2. Du höll dig på din kant

Det skrämde honom lite att hans bänkgranne hade på sig exakt samma kläder som han själv brukade bära. Tidigare hade han tänkt att det säkert var ett sammanträffande, kanske handlade han på samma affärer? Sedan lade han märke till att blondinen plötsligt hade färgat håret. Tillsammans med klädstilen och skrattgroparna var det en spöklik imitation av honom. De större skillnaderna mellan dem var att bänkgrannen var brunögd medan han själv var grönögd. Dessutom hade den andre ett rundare ansikte med mjuka ansiktsdrag.  
Vad han hade märkt var Jeremy också mycket mer tillbakadragen. När han hade konfronterat sin bänkgranne kände han ett styng av dåligt samvete. Hade han bara varit paranoid? Den andre verkade helt förstörd av anklagelsen. Eller var det något mer som låg bakom? Fundersamt gick han mot skåpet och fick syn på Jeremy tillsammans med en lång blond tjej.  
Han hade sett dem gå med varandra flera gånger. Kunde han prata med henne? Kanske kunde hon ge någon ledtråd till Jeremys underliga beteende. När Jeremy försvann gick han mot henne. Blondinen såg lite häpen ut och verkade inte veta hur hon skulle reagera.  
"Eh, hej?" sa hon och betraktade honom.  
"Hur väl känner du Jeremy?"  
Hon blinkade till och munnen verkade formas till ett o. Skyndsamt såg hon sig omkring för att sedan viska i hans öra.  
"Är du intresserad av honom?"  
Kommentaren fick Harry att höja på ögonbrynen.  
"Nej, det var inte alls det jag menade."  
"Ah, förlåt. Jag har börjat misstänk..."  
Hon avbröt sig och verkade kluven inför något. Det kanske var ett förtroendelöfte.  
"Jag vet inte hur jag ska fråga det här men jag har lagt märke till att Jeremy har förändrats...till det yttre. Nu känner jag inte honom men..."  
Det kändes som om han började tappa tråden.  
"Han har faktiskt förändrats." sa hon igenkännande och nickade.  
"Jag blev lite...förvånad. Han ser nästan..."  
"Ut som dig." avslutade hon allvarligt. "Jag vet inte heller vad det är om. Jag har mina misstankar men jag kan inte." återigen avbröt hon sig.  
Trots hennes vaghet var det någonting med det hela som gav honom en ledtråd. Det hela var säkert helt ofarligt.  
"Tack." sa han och log en aning.  
"Jeremy är väldigt blyg av sig, jag tror att det mesta som pågår i hans huvud finns skrivet i alla hans dikter."  
Dikter? Han tänkte tillbaka på mattelektionen och alla andra lektioner de hade delat. Kunde det finnas något svar där?  
"Okej, tack igen." sa han och gick till sitt skåp.

* * *

"Vad har egentligen hänt med alla dina kläder?"  
Harry såg på Louis som förbryllat tittade i garderoben.  
"Vad menar du?"  
"Varje gång jag kommer över verkar du ha mindre kläder."  
"De kanske ligger i tvätten?" sa han och ryckte på axlarna.  
Brunetten såg på honom med rynkad panna.  
"Berättade du inte att det fanns en kille i din klass som bär exakt samma kläder som du?"  
"Han har väl rätt att bära vad som helst." sa han undvikande.  
Han började ana var Louis tankegångar gick någonstans.  
"Du kan väl inte vara såpass naiv?"  
"Ska jag misstänka alla look alikes till att vara klädtjuvar?" kontrade han och satte sig på sängen.  
"Varför vill du inte erkänna att det är någonting skumt med din klasskamrat?"

"Jag vill inte bli den sortens kändis som är konstant paranoid." sa han med trött röst.  
"På tal om paranoid, vi borde komma ut."  
Louis satte sig bredvid honom och grep tag i hans hand.

* * *

"Varför?" sa Harry lågt och betraktade Jeremy. Louis hade avrått honom att prata med klasskamraten. Trots det satt han mitt emot sin stalker. Det vred sig i magen när han upptäckte att den andres handled var bandagerad. Han förstod plötsligt det blodiga pappret. Den andre såg tårögd ut och undvek hans blick. Tålmodigt väntade han på att den andre skulle yttra sig medan händerna var hårt knutna i knäet. Vakten vid dörren granskade dem båda.  
"Jag..."  
Det såg ut som om den andre tvekade.  
"Jag menade inte..."  
Jeremy blinkade flera gånger och tog ett djupt andetag.  
"Jag ville inte skada någon."  
Den andre såg skör ut och han hade väldigt svårt att förstå hur en känslig människa kunde göra det som Jeremy hade gjort. Överhuvudtaget förstod han inte varför Jeremy inte hade sökt hjälp.  
"Vad vill du egentligen?" frågade han och försökte hålla en normal samtalston.  
"Det vet du väl redan."  
Svaret var lågt, rösten darrade.  
"Vad betyder det blodiga pappret?" sa han och skakade lätt på huvudet.  
Han försökte hålla sig lugn. Psykologen som försökte ställa diagnos berättade för honom att Jeremy var rädd för konfrontationer och kunde mycket väl stänga av totalt eller undvika frågor. Till skillnad från Louis ville han förstå även om brunetten mitt emot honom blev mer skrämmande i hans ögon.  
"Det spelar ingen roll längre."  
Tårar letade sig nerför kinderna. Hade han klampat honom på tårna? Osäkert satt han kvar.  
"Ville du säga mig något?" frågade han och rynkade panna.  
"Jag kunde inte. Jag kunde rista ditt namn men inte skriva en simpel mening."  
"Mitt...namn?" sa han och drog efter andan.  
Blicken låg på handleden. Det riktigt kröp längs ryggraden.  
"Mm."  
"Du kunde ha pratat med mig." sa han och ansträngde sig för att låta vänlig.  
"Skrämmer jag dig?"  
Rösten var svag och han klarade inte av att se det plågade ansiktsuttrycket.  
"Nej." ljög han hastigt.  
För första gången under samtalet såg Jeremy direkt på honom även om läpparna skälvde synbart.  
"Jag är inte osynlig längre."  
Kommentaren fick honom att långsamt resa sig upp.  
"Jag måste gå nu Jeremy, vi kanske kan prata fler gånger." sa han, rösten lät darrig i hans egna öron.  
"Vill du verkligen det?"  
Rösten lät lite hoppfull, mjuk och han såg med blandade känslor på den andre. De kraftiga känslorna Jeremy utstrålade förvirrade honom.  
"Ja." sa han ärligt. Han ville fortfarande förstå.

* * *

"Det är någon som har skickat blodiga spegelskärvor till mig." sa Louis och såg skärrad ut när han visade lådan.  
Harry tittade tvivlande på honom för att sedan se ner i lådan. Mycket riktigt låg det blodiga spegelskärvor där. Försiktigt satte han sig vid bordet och tog skälvande andetag. Nog hade de fått konstiga saker men blodiga spegelskärvor var över gränsen.  
"Vem är det som skickar sånt här?" sa han och såg på den andre.  
"Det fanns ingen adress...personen har antagligen gått hit och lämnat den utanför dörren. Någon som stjäl kläder."  
"Nej, jag tror inte att det är han." sa Harry och skakade på huvudet.  
"Är det verkligen helt långsökt?"  
"Du har inte träffat honom. Han är tillbakadragen, blyg."  
"Han är rubbad!"  
"Vi har inga bevis på att det är han."  
"Vi har gott om DNA bevis om det är hans egna blod." sa Louis och såg menande på lådan.  
Harry suckade och begravde ansiktet i handen.  
"Jag trodde att allt skulle bli lättare när vi bytte lås."  
"Tydligen inte." sa Louis bistert.

* * *

Han såg ut över klassrummet med en likgiltig blick. Den senaste veckan hade varit stressande. Louis fick konstant underliga saker genom posten och alltfler kläder försvann. Hur mycket han än ville förneka det var Louis teori väldigt trolig. Blicken gled över till Jeremy som såg nedstämd ut. Vad betydde det? Vanligtvis verkade hans bänkgranne vara neutral. Harry tänkte tillbaka på Jeremys vän som hade frågat om han hade varit intresserad av personen ifråga. Det kunde mycket väl vara en förälskelse som gått över styr. Kanske kunde han prata med honom för att få stopp på det hela. Harry satt kvar medan de övriga var på väg ut.  
"Jeremy?"  
Den andre ryckte synbart till och såg avvaktande på honom. Som vanligt dolde han häftet med armarna, vilket gjorde honom övertygad om att det var dikter skrivna i den.  
"Är du intresserad av mig?" frågade han rakt ut.  
Han var inte säker på om det var ett smart drag men Jeremy reagerade synbart. Förutom rodnaden såg det ut som om han hade bråttom iväg. Det var väldigt fumliga rörelser när han försökte få ner allt i väskan. Tydligen var han riktigt stressad eftersom häftet flög ner på golvet utan att han märkte det. Harry såg efter honom och tog försiktigt upp det. Egentligen kändes det fel att ta något privat för att läsa det själv men han ville veta. Utan brådska lade han häftet i sin egen väska och började gå ut ur klassrummet.


	3. Du kan börja räkna dina dagar

"Hur är det med dig Jeremy?" sa mannen med en vänlig röst och betraktade brunetten.  
Han satt framåtlutad med ansiktet begravt i armarna.  
"Han förstod inte."  
"Pratar vi om dikten?"  
"Mm."  
"Vill du förklara för mig eller ska vi prata om något annat?"  
"Jag vill inte leva längre..."  
"Vad får dig att säga det?"  
"Jag vill inte prata om det."  
"Varför nämnde du det då?"  
Försiktigt såg han upp på mannen medan nya tårar brände i ögonen.  
"Jag vill inte prata om det." återupprepade han och försökte envist gnugga bort tårarna.  
"Som du vill, vad vill du prata om?"  
"Louis Tomlinsson."

* * *

Han var inte förvånad över rubriken som syntes på sugarscape. Varje gång han gick förbi rubriken drog det till sig hans uppmärksamhet och skapade en trasselhärva av känslor. När han väl var i sitt rum var det svårt att besluta sig för vad han skulle göra. Begrava sig i sängen, slå sönder någonting eller ignorera det hela. Det han gjorde var att dumpa väskan på sängen och sätta sig vid skrivbordet som var placerat mot fönstret. Rutinmässigt satte han igång sin stationära dator och gick ut på internet. Först tog han itu med sina sedvanliga sidor innan han gick ut på twitter. Han fnyste åt alla som pratade om Larry Stylinson för att sedan läsa uppdateringarna. Harry hade inte skrivit någonting men däremot Louis.  
_"Vi fick underligt besök igen, tack för presenterna men jag vill inte ha dem." _  
Var det där menat till honom eller var det någon annan som skickade saker? Nervöst scrollade han vidare.  
_"Jag börjar störa mig på Harry look-alikes." _  
"Han vet...han vet." utbrast han och höll för munnen. Trots det scrollade han vidare.  
_"Tack för spegeln. Den var lite trasig men nu får vi väl veta vem du är." _  
Jeremy stirrade på alla meddelanden och skrek till. Han kunde inte sluta och magen var ett enda kaos. Fumligt reste han sig från stolen men ramlade till golvet. Skriket avtog för att istället gå till hyperventilerande.

* * *

"Hur känner du gentemot Louis Tomlinsson?" frågade mannen.  
"Han borde dö." sa han lugnt.  
"Lite väl hårda ord, varför borde han dö?"  
Jeremy såg på honom med en intensiv blick.  
"Han stal Harry från mig."  
"Du hade aldrig ett förhållande med Harry." påpekade mannen lugnt.

* * *

Försiktigt gick han över golvet i det välbekanta rummet. Blicken gick mot sängen där Harry och Louise låg. Det var första gången de båda var i den sängen när han själv var där. Ett tag stod han bara där för att sedan lägga ett fotografi på skrivbordet. Hela tiden lyssnade han spänt efter oväntade ljud men ingenting hände. Sedan gick han lika ljudlöst därifrån.

* * *

"Var det Louis på kortet?"  
Jeremy nickade och ett leende bredde ut sig.  
"Jag tog det när han låg och sov."  
"Vad ville du säga med det?"  
"Jag hatar honom."

* * *

"Jag har ingen aning om var bilden kommer från!" utbrast han hetsigt och såg på den andre.  
"Men någon måste ha lagt den där!" kontrade Louis och viftade vilt med fotografiet.  
"Inte är det jag i varje fall!"  
"Vem är det då? Är det din stalker?"  
"Börja inte med det där igen." sa han och skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag ser ingen annan förklaring, det är inte jag och du nekar."  
Harry tog sig för pannan.  
"Det kan vara någon annan."  
"För i helvete Harry! Du lever i förnekelse."  
"Svär inte!" sa han upprört och var på väg att lämna rummet när någonting fångade hans uppmärksamhet. "Louise...vad var det där?"  
"Vad pratar du om?"  
"Det såg ut som om det var någonting på andra sidan av kortet."  
"Försöker du byta ämne?" sa Louis med ett höjt ögonbryn.  
"Vänd på kortet." insisterade han.  
Till sist gjorde Louis som han blev tillsagd och de båda såg ner på kortets baksida. Någon hade ritat dit en hängd gubbe. Under den var det fem streck varpå ett L var placerat på det första. Harry drog efter andan medan Louis gapade.  
"Jag tror att din stalker inte gillar mig."

* * *

"Jag har märkt att du inte yttrar dig i gråskalor."  
Han såg med rynkad panna på mannen.  
"Vad menar du?"  
"Hur ser du på Abbey?"  
"Vad har hon med allt att göra?"  
"Kan du svara?"  
"Jag älskar henne."  
"Vad tycker du om det här bordet?"  
"Hatar det."  
"Vad tycker du om skolan?"  
Här tvekade Jeremy och såg ner i bordet. Mannen betraktade honom nyfiket.  
"Jag vill inte svara på det..." sa han sakta.  
"Intressant, vad får dig att tveka?"  
"Jag vill inte prata om det." sa han och skruvade lite på sig.  
"Vad tycker du om Harry?"  
"Älskar honom."

* * *

Tvekande tog han upp häftet som Jeremy hade tappat. Louis satt med korsade armar på sängen och hade något sammanbitet i blicken.  
"Det känns inte helt rätt." sa han och satte sig bredvid honom.  
"Har han rätt att hota mig?"  
Harry suckade och slog upp mattehäftet. Redan på första sidan såg han sitt namn skriver ett flertal gånger. På sina håll var det klottrade hjärtan. Han hade inte alls lust att bläddra vidare och var på väg att stänga häftet. Louis tog ifrån honom det och bläddrade till nästa sida.  
"Herregud..."  
"Vad då?"  
"Jag älskade med mig själv idag till din musik. Din skjorta förde mig närmare dig."  
Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. Det var fruktansvärt personligt men samtidigt var det också ett erkännande.  
"Den här var obehaglig..." sa Louis och såg ut att samla sig innan han läste högt. "Jag kan se dig andas i sömnen, jag har sett det förut men inatt såg du bekymrad ut."  
"Jag vet inte om jag vill höra mer." sa han och dolde munnen med sin näve.

Hur skulle han våga sova om nätterna om någon smög runt på det sättet? Louis bläddrade vidare tills han kom till mitten.  
"Jag önskar att du kunde ta min oskuld, jag har drömt om det i din säng. Jag har tappat oskulden flera gånger i mina fantasier."  
"Louis, sluta. Jag vill verkligen inte höra mer."  
"Han har alltså runkat i den här sängen."

* * *

"Kommer jag hamna i fängelse?" sa han och betraktade mannen som antecknade någonting på ett papper.  
"Det beror på om vi kan ställa en diagnos på dig,"  
"Hur blir det om jag får en diagnos? Kommer jag bli satt på mentalsjukhus?"  
"Det vet vi inte ännu."  
"Får jag prata med Harry igen?" frågade han försiktigt.  
"Det beror på om han vill det, vill du inte träffa din familj?"  
"Jag vill inte prata om det."  
"Cirkulerar allt omkring Harry?" frågade mannen och såg på honom.  
"Jag...vet inte."

* * *

"Jeremy, kan du hålla dig hemma ikväll?"  
Han såg på sin mamma som vacklade lätt mot honom. Lukten av alkohol var tydlig. Det blonda håret var åt alla håll. Jeremy började gå uppför trappan.  
"Jeremy, det finns, kall pizza i kylskåpet."  
"Jag vill inte ha." svarade han och fortsatte förbi fotografier som stirrade på honom. En bild på han själv som tioåring, hans mamma och pappa. En annan där han satt i gräset och riktade en vattenpistol mot kameran. På den tiden såg han alltid glad ut på alla bilder. När han väl kom till sitt rum stängdes dörren igen. Han lade sig på sängen och stirrade upp i det vita taket. Det blåa påslakan hade börjat fånga upp lite av Harrys doft men det var inte tillräckligt för honom. Försiktigt satte han sig upp och tog ut alla böcker för att plugga. När allting var på sängen synade han helheten och rynkade på pannan. Anteckningsblocket var där, alla pennor och sudd, även skolböckerna. Sedan insåg han vad som fattades.  
"Helvete..." sa han och gick igenom alla fack för att se om det fanns kvar i väskan.  
Inte hade han väl glömt den hemma? När hade han skrivit i den sist? De hade inte matte idag. För säkerhets skull började han leta runt i rummet. Ingen låda gick säker för hans sökande samtidigt som tankarna gick på högvarv. Vad hade hänt under gårdagen? Han hade skrivit under mattelektionen och sedan hade Harry frågat om han var intresserad av honom. Han råkade slå undan en pennburk när insikten slog honom. Harry hade tagit den, så måste det vara.

* * *

"Varför ville du inte att han skulle se häftet?"  
Mannen rynkade pannan.  
"Det var personligt..." sa han och placerade armarna på bordet.  
"Handlade alla dikter om Harry?"  
Han nickade.  
"Jag fick panik."

* * *

Blicken for över det folktomma rummet. Han rev ut allt han kunde hitta medan svordomar lämnade hans läppar. Kläder flög ner på golvet tillsammans med papper, böcker och andra föremål. I vanliga fall hade han vårdat dem ömt men nu fanns det inte tid. När som helst kunde Harry komma tillbaka. Trots allt var han skyldig till inbrott, stöld och nu också mordhot. Om han inte hamnade i fängelse vore det väldigt konstigt. Efter att han hade rivit runt stod han i mitten av röran alldeles flämtande. Var fanns den? Blicken gick mot en väska som låg på sängen. Hur han inte hade lagt märke till den var en gåta. Skyndsamt hällde han ut allt och det sista som flög ut var häftet. Med darrande händer tog han häftet för att sedan bläddra i det. Inga sidor var utrivna men däremot hittade han en text som inte var hans egen.  
"Jeremy, jag beundrar din kreativa sida men nu räcker det. Dra åt helvete för varken jag eller Harry vill veta av dig.  
P.S. Du kommer aldrig få Harry."  
Han stirrade på orden och drog flera skälvande andetag. Jeremy skrek till med risk för att någon skulle höra. Därefter tog han upp en tuchpenna och skrev på väggen "Du kan börja räkna dina dagar." Jeremy betraktade orden och ville skriva något mer men precis då hördes dörren öppnas från nedervåningen. Snabbt grabbade han tag i häftet för att sedan gömma sig i garderoben. Andningen var snabb och han försökte lugna ner sig medan steg hördes i trappan. När stegen nådde rummet höll han för munnen med båda händerna.  
"Vad i helvete?" utbrast Louis högt.  
Han noterade att det låg rädsla i rösen också.  
"Du kan börja räkna dina..."  
Rösten verkade inte ha kraft nog att avsluta meningen och en slags skadeglädje fyllde honom. Vid det tillfället hördes en ringsignal.  
"Harry, du kommer inte tro dina ögon..."  
Stegen lämnade rummet. Vaksamt lyssnade han medan Louis fortsatte samtalet. När ljuden försvann öppnade han försiktigt garderobsdörren för att smita ut genom fönstret.

* * *

"Jag skrämde honom." fnissade han och lutade hakan mot handflatan.  
"Var det tanken?"  
"Ja." sa han och ögonen fixerade honom.  
"Varför ville du skrämma Louis?"  
"Han förtjänar det."  
"Har du inte tänkt på att det kanske var ditt beteende som var orsaken till hans reaktion?"  
"Käften!" utbrast han högt och drämde näven i bordet. Ögonen var uppspärrade.  
Mannen betraktade honom lugnt och noterade att det var den skadade handen som slog i bordet.  
"Jeremy, har du aldrig reflekterat över varför du agerar på ett visst sätt?"  
"Jag vill inte..."  
"Till en början, varför bryter du dig in hos Harry?"  
"Jag älskar honom." sa han på en gång.  
"Varför tog du inte kontakt med honom?"  
"Jag vill inte svara på det."  
"Vi kommer ingenstans om vi inte kan ta oss förbi den punkten."  
Blickarna mötte varandra och han kände hur ögonen tårades.  
"Jag vill inte."  
"Varför?"  
"Jag vill inte."  
"Vad är det som är svårt?" sa mannen mjukt och synade honom.  
"Allt."  
"Allt?"  
"Jag är ingenting."

* * *

Hans rum hade aldrig varit stökigare men det var få saker som verkligen oroade honom numera. Hela helgen hade han legat på golvet och bara stirrat upp i taket. Det kändes tomt. Ingenting kändes bra längre. Inte ens Harrys kläder gav honom någon glädje. Ibland kom det tysta tårar men annars var hans ansikte blankt. Fritt från känslor. Harry ville inte ha honom. Vem ville egentligen ha honom? Inte hans familj. Med en alkoholiserad mamma och en ständigt arbetande pappa var det väl på det sättet. Han orkade inte prata med Abbey, hur skulle hon kunna förstå? Till sist tog han sig upp från golvet och gick sakta nerför trappan. Därefter gick han ut. Jeremy stannade inte innan han nådde Walmart. Han gick längs hyllorna för att sedan hitta råttgift.

* * *

"Jag är ingenting alls..." sa Jeremy och började torka sig om ögonen.  
"Vill du ta en paus?"  
"Jag vill ingenting...bara dö..." sa han och skyddade ansiktet med händerna.  
"Jeremy, ta det lugnt. Vill du ha vatten?"  
"Jag bara tar sönder allt...jag...vill inte."  
Mannen såg på honom.  
"Kom, du får gå tillbaka till ditt rum."


	4. Jag tänker dö nu

"Jag vill börja skriva igen." sa han och lutade hakan mot handflatan.  
"Jag kan inte tillåta det."  
"Varför inte?" frågade han med en smula irritation i rösten.  
"Du är destruktiv mot dig själv och andra."  
"Vad ska jag göra, ge alla paper-cuts?"  
Jeremy såg ner i bordet.  
"Tro mig, man kan göra mycket skada med en penna."  
"Jag tänker inte ta livet av mig."  
"Det lät som det igår." påpekade mannen allvarligt.  
"Det var igår, idag vill jag inte ta livet av mig."  
"Fascinerande."  
"Vad då?"  
"Ditt tankesätt, på dig låter det som om man kan ångra sig efter ett självmord."  
Jeremy undvek att se på honom.

* * *

Han satte sig i badkaret med mobilen mot örat. Vattnet från kranen nådde honom upp till midjan när han väl satt ner. Läpparna skälvde och handleden värkte fortfarande. Pannan var lutad mot badkarskanten. Det sved i ögonen.  
"H...hej, Jag är Jeremy Evans och jag vill anmäla mig själv för, för inbrott...stöld..." han snyftade till för att sedan fortsätta. "Mordhot...jag planerade att ta död på Louis Tomlinson."  
De ansträngda andetagen gjorde det svårt för honom att prata ordentligt.  
"Jag vill dö nu, jag ska dränka mig."  
Jeremy snyftade till och höll på att tappa mobilen.  
"Var befinner du dig?"  
Efter flera skälvande andetag nämnde han adressen.  
"Jag väntar i badkaret." sa han och la på. Mobilen slängdes i golvet medan vattnet fortsatte rinna. Försiktigt lade han sig i badkaret och blundade. Han låg kvar trots att kroppen sa ifrån. Alla ljud lät dunkla under vattenytan. En hel del tankar gick genom huvudet innan han tappade medvetandet.

* * *

"Brukar du ofta tänka på döden?"  
"Ibland."  
Vill du dö?"  
"Ibland."  
"Brukar du planera självmord?"  
"Nej, det var bara den där gången."  
Jeremy lät oengerad och mycket ovillig till samtalsämnet.  
"Vad tänker du på?"  
"Sex." sa han och såg upp på mannen som verkade förvånad över ämnet.  
"Är det något du vill prata om?"  
Han nickade smått.  
"Jag vill förlora oskulden."  
"Med vem? Harry?"  
"Jag, ville att han skulle ta den men nu spelar det ingen roll."

* * *

Han andades långsamt och sniffade på skjortärmen. Varsamt lät han handen gå över sin hud. Den här gången låg han nästan naken i sin egen säng. Ögonen var öppna till hälften när handen rörde vid könet.  
"Harry." viskade han mjukt.

"Har du varit intresserad av andra killar än Harry?"  
Jeremy blev lite tafatt av frågan. Ansiktet skiftade färg. Mannen väntade tålmodigt.  
"Nej." svarade han långsamt och verkade förvånad över sitt svar.  
"Hur såg ditt liv ut innan du blev intresserad av honom?"  
"Det, det fanns ingenting innan honom." stammade han fram.  
"Någonting fanns det väl?" sa mannen med en lugn ton.  
Försiktigt skakade han på huvudet.  
"Jag vill inte." rösten skälvde.  
"Vill du prata om någonting annat?"  
"Jag vill vara ifred."

* * *

"Det var alltså Harry Styles?" sa Abbey.  
Hon såg både arg och ledsen ut samtidigt. Jeremy nickade smått.  
"Jag har hört om självmordsförsöket och mordförsöket."  
"Jag sa att det var bäst om du inte visste." mumlade han fram.  
"Idiot, tror du att jag har slutat bry mig eller?"  
Han såg på henne och lade märke till att ögonen var blanka. Det var sällsynt att se henne nära till tårar och han ville verkligen inte se det. Abbey skulle inte gråta för hans skull.  
"Abbey, snälla gråt inte."  
"Jag trodde att vi var vänner men du berättade ingenting. Helt plötsligt tar du självmord och sen hamnar Louis Tomlinson på akuten."  
"Vill du verkligen höra allt?" frågade han tyst.  
"Det är klart."  
Jeremy berättade och hela tiden växlade Abbeys ansiktsuttryck. I slutet såg han ner i bordet.  
"Det här är sinnessjukt." utbrast hon och lämnade rummet.

* * *

"Jag tror att Abbey hatar mig." sa han och såg ner på sin bandagerade handled.  
"Återigen de starka orden." påpekade mannen.  
"Jag orkar inte."  
"Vad orkar du inte?"  
"Det här, jag känner mig bara värre." sa han och kände över bandaget.  
"Förstår du varför vi sitter här?"  
"Så att du kan plåga mig?" sa han ironiskt för att sedan himla med ögonen.  
"Jag försöker hjälpa dig förstå dina problem."  
"Jag drömde om Harry inatt."  
Mannen suckade lätt.  
"Vad handlade den om?"  
"Jag försökte slita av honom hans skinn."

* * *

Det var inte svårt att skugga Louis. Bara han klädde sig annorlunda och dolde håret var han praktiskt taget osynlig. Hela tiden höll han sig på avstånd medan Harrys älskare gick tillsammans med någon bekant. Jeremy hade ingen koll på Louis bekantskapskrets och inte brydde han sig heller. Händerna i fickorna darrade och varje steg blev svårare att ta.  
Till sist gick de in på en restaurang. Avvaktande stod han en bit bort och väntade för att sedan gå in själv. Nu var det själva problemet att försöka lista ut vad Louis skulle beställa utan att han själv blev sedd. Blicken gick till disken där personen ifråga beställde. Med tysta steg närmade han sig. Jeremy stod praktiskt taget bakom honom men det kom ingen reaktion. Han var verkligen osynlig.  
"Två tacos." utbrast Louis när den kvinnliga expediten slutligen hade tid för dem.  
"Att äta här eller ta med?"  
"Äta här."  
Expediten knappade in summan på kassan och avslöjade summan. Betalningen gick fort. Han såg efter dem och funderade på hur han skulle göra. Hur skulle han komma i närheten av maten?  
"Kan jag hjälpa dig?" frågade expediten vänligt och såg på honom.  
Förvirrat såg han på henne.  
"Ah nej, jag tänkte bara fråga om jag får låna toaletten."  
"Självklart, rakt fram och till höger." sa hon och pekade.  
Oroligt följde han handen med blicken. Om han gick förbi där var det en stor risk att Louis upptäckte honom. Nervöst gick han förbi bordet för att sedan svänga till höger. Fortfarande ingen reaktion. När Jeremy väl var inne på herrarnas sköljde han ansiktet för att lugna ner sig. Händerna darrade fortfarande och andetagen var snabba. Vad skulle han göra? Han såg sig omkring för att sedan ta upp den lilla burken med råttgift. Sakta öppnade han locket och såg ner på det vita pulvret. En tanke slog honom men den var helt galen. I och för sig kanske det inte gjorde någonting.  
Han hällde ut lite pulver i handflatan och hyperventilerade lätt för att sedan lägga det på tungan. Snabbt stängde han locket på burken, lade den i fickan och skyndade ut. Med bestämda steg gick han fram till bordet. Jeremy struntade totalt i de förvånade blickarna när han grep tag om Louis ansikte och tvingade in honom i en kyss. Den andres ögon var uppspärrade när han tvingade in tungan. Det kändes helt fel. Egentligen borde han kyssa Harry. Tungan masserade den andres tunga innan Louis knuffade undan honom. Jeremy försökte att inte svälja.  
"Hälsa Harry att jag tänker dö nu." sa han och gick därifrån utan större brådska.

* * *

"Du riskerade ditt eget liv för att förgifta honom." påpekade mannen. "Det var inte en liten risk du tog."  
"Jag tyckte inte att det spelade någon roll."  
"Jag har en teori. Jag vet inte om du har själv insett det men alla dina tanklösa handlingar tyder på att du ville ha hjälp."  
"Jag ville dö." protesterade Jeremy.  
"En människa som är självmordsbenägen brukar göra det i tysthet utan att kontakta någon. Du har inte alls följt det mönstret."  
"Jag kanske är annorlunda." sa han och korsade armarna.  
"Varför ringde du polisen om du ville dö?"  
"Jag vill inte svara på det."

"Reagerar du alltid på det här sättet när det känns jobbigt?"  
"Jag vill inte svara på det..."  
"Jeremy, jag kan inte hjälpa dig när du slutar svara på frågor."

"Du kan inte hjälpa mig." sa han och hängde med huvudet.

* * *

"Andas han?"  
"Ögonen reagerar."  
Sakta, väldigt sakta öppnade han ögonen och gav ifrån sig en snyftning. Han hostade till och försökte sätta sig upp men en kvinna höll kvar honom.  
"Ligg kvar." sa hon med en lugn. mjuk röst.  
Det kändes tungt att andas och han var yr. Jeremy ville nästan tillbaka till den mörka tystnaden. Blicken hade lite svårt att fokusera och det var lite suddigt.

"Jeremy Evans, det har beslutats att du kommer bli tvångsinsatt."  
Han såg på kvinnan som stod vid sjuksängen med ett anteckningsblock och en bläckpenna. Hon skrev några rader för att sedan granska honom.  
"Vi har kontaktat dina föräldrar. de är informerade om vad som har hänt och redan ikväll kan vi förflytta dig."  
"Jag gjorde det för Harry." sa han och höll sin handled nära bröstkorgen.  
Den hade fått ett nytt torrt bandage. Ett leende formade sig på hans läppar. Tårar föll nerför kinderna. Kvinnan såg lätt obekväm ut.  
"Det är besökstid om en timme, du kan vila lite under tiden." sa hon och lämnade rummet.

"Harry..." viskade han och kysste handleden ömt.

* * *

"Jag har ingenting mer att berätta." sa han och lade huvudet mot bordsytan.  
"Träffade du dina föräldrar?"  
"Jag vill inte...det räcker." sa han med en trött röst.  
"Förlåt, du har berättat en hel del."  
"Jag vill träffa Harry."  
"Jag ska se vad jag kan göra." svarade mannen och torkade glasögonen rena från damm.  
"Jag har något att säga honom."  
"Får jag fråga vad?"  
"Du måste lova en sak först."  
"Jag är inte säker på att jag kan lova någonting."  
"Jag vill bara ha ett papper och en penna. Snälla." sa han med en bedjande röst.  
"Jag ska se vad jag kan göra."


	5. Jag ville bara skriva

Det här blir sista delen i "Loved you first" men jag har funderat på att göra en fortsättning.

* * *

"Hej Jeremy." sa Harry och satte sig mycket långsamt.  
"Hej." sa han och sneglade sedan på psykologen som kom in i rummet. Hjärtat tycktes slå fortare när han fick syn på ett häfte och en penna.  
"Förlåt min närvaro men Jeremy ville skriva någonting." sa mannen.  
Harry såg på honom  
"Jag, vill berätta någonting som jag kommit fram till." sa Jeremy försiktigt.  
Han kände hur svårt det var att andas. Blicken gick från Harry till mannen som lade fram blocket. När han sträckte sig efter pennan tog mannen undan den.  
"Innan du får pennan Jeremy, är det viktigt att jag får tillbaka den."  
"Jag vill bara skriva." sa han tyst och sänkte handen.  
"Är det säkert?"  
"Ja."  
"Jeremy, vad ville du berätta?" frågade Harry med en trött röst.  
Killen mitt emot honom såg lika trött ut som han lät. Skuggorna under ögonen såg mörkare ut och antagligen berodde det på Louis sjukhusvistelse.  
"Jag, jag vill be om ursäkt."  
"Du dödade nästan Louis." sa Harry anklagande. "Och du stal mina kläder."  
Jeremy kände hur han andades snabbare.  
"Harry." sa mannen skarpt.  
Han såg hur Harrys ansikte förvreds.  
"Du hotade Louis och skickade blodiga spegelbitar!" utbrast Harry högt.  
"Och jag försökte ta självmord." sa han och mötte de ilskna gröna ögonen.  
"Varför?" sa Harry och förvirring spreds i ansiktet.  
Jeremy gapade ett par gånger.  
"Jag vill inte skada dig eller Louis igen."  
Det hade tagit tid innan han själv insåg det. Jeremy hade gjort alldeles för många misstag. Han förstod ilskan och även sorgen men det gick inte att spola tillbaka och börja om.  
"Det är bättre att jag sitter här, då kan jag inte skada andra."  
Mannen lade varsamt en hand på hans axel och lade pennan framför honom.  
"Du har börjat gå förbi förnekelsestadiet." sa han med ett litet leende.  
Jeremy mötte inte leendet utan började skriva. Allting var lättare att förmedla med skrift. Vissa ord kunde inte uttryckas verbalt. När han väl hade skrivit tog mannen ifrån honom blocket och ögnade igenom texten. Han noterade att pennan fortfarande inte hade blivit tagen från honom. Diskret gömde han den i skjortärmen.  
"Det var allt jag ville." sa han.  
"Harry, vill du ta emot den?"  
Popidolen såg tveksam ut men nickade och tog emot pappret som mannen rev loss från blocket.  
"Ska jag läsa det nu?" frågade harry.  
"Gör som du vill." sa han och betraktade honom.  
"Jag, jag läser det nog sen. Tack Jeremy."  
Han tyckte inte om den sorgsna stämman. Det lät som om tårar var på väg att lämna ögonen. Allting var hans fel.  
"Hej då Harry." sa han lågt.

* * *

"Jeremy, öppna dörren!"  
Rösten på andra sidan verkade skrämd och mycket angelägen medan ett bultande hördes. En nyckel vred om i låset innan dörren öppnades. Jeremy lutade bakhuvudet mot väggen. Tårar rann som små floder från ögonen och tuschpennan låg löst i i hans hand. Två vakter tillsammans med psykologen tog sig in i rummet. Han satt kvar på sängen. Naken, skälvande och ordet "Förlåt" var skrivet praktiskt taget överallt över huden.  
"Jag ville bara skriva." hulkade han fram.

_Ord kan inte ta bort ärr  
Jag har insett det nu_  
_Du behöver inte förlåta mig_  
_Jag vill bara inte se dig gråta_  
_Därför behöver du inte komma tillbaka_  
_Jag är förvirrad_  
_Ledsen Arg Avundsjuk_  
_Jag ville inte döda Luis_  
_Jag ville inte dö_  
_Allt blev tomt_  
_Utan mening_  
_Ett ingenting_  
_Jag vill börja om_  
_Leva_


End file.
